Plus One
by LemonHatshepsut
Summary: Alfred gropes around the bathroom floor blindly, squinting at the tiles but not seeing them. One hand passes over the base of the toilet, then the base of the sink, while the other feels beneath the clawfoot bathtub. "Ivaaaan," he calls loudly, then with a frustrated huff, calls again, louder. "VANYA!" A few doors down the hallway, Ivan sighs. Fluffy RusAme omegaverse oneshot!


Alfred gropes around the bathroom floor blindly, squinting at the tiles but not seeing them. "Damn it...!" One hand passes over the base of the toilet, then the base of the sink, while the other feels beneath the claw-foot bathtub. "Ivaaaan," he calls loudly, then with a frustrated huff, calls again, louder. "VANYA!"  
>A few doors down the hallway, Ivan sighs, wondering what trouble his omega has gotten into this time, hoping it does not involve another minor flood. He puts his paperwork aside and stands, walking around the ornate, likely antique sofa to exit the sitting room. "Coming," he calls half-heartedly, believing Alfred will likely have solved whatever problem he is having by the time the alpha arrives if he just walks slowly enough.<br>"Hurry up...!" Alfred whines, and now Ivan can see the bathroom door is open, light flooding out into the hallway. Light, thankfully, and not water. He proceeds at a leisurely pace towards the bathroom, and when he reaches the doorway, simply stops just inside it and watches.  
>Alfred brushes the base of the sink for the third time and grumbles in frustration, before ceasing his efforts and sitting back on his haunches. "I heard ya come over here, don' just stand there, yer bein' mean..."<br>"Mean is being a subjective term," Ivan points out, still not moving to help the omega.  
>"Subjective, objective, I don' care, I'm startin' ta get a headache, can ya jus' help me find my glasses?" Alfred pleads.<br>With a fond roll of his eyes, Ivan steps into the bathroom, and then past Alfred, over to the toilet. He plucks Alfred's glasses from the toilet seat and places them in Alfred's hand. "You were being lucky, a few centimeters further and they would have landed inside the toilet..."  
>Ivan hesitates in straightening back up as he sees the small stick resting on the edge of the sink.<br>Alfred blinks a few times rapidly as he unfolds his glasses and jams them back onto his face. "Really? Oh... hah, guess I am lucky!" He grins up at Ivan, but his grin slips away as he notices both the stick between Ivan's forefinger and thumb, and the change in the alpha's scent; he smelled of preparation, of steeled nerves and tense muscles. "I, um, what... what does it say? I... dropped my glasses while I was waitin' for it ta... show..."  
>Ivan finally tears his eyes away from the small plus symbol, and stares down at Alfred, taken aback. "You... you are pregnant?"<br>Simply stares back up at Ivan for a moment, before glancing down at his waist to examine it in awe. "I-I'm pregnant. Holy fuck!" Alfred's scent noticeably changes to a much lighter scent, signifying his surprise, and then subsequent pleasure at the thought.  
>Ivan sinks down to kneel on the bathroom floor beside Alfred, his eyes also fixed on Alfred's waist, and he reaches out hesitantly. Alfred notices, and takes Ivan's hand, guiding it to his stomach and holding it there. Alfred doesn't mention that Ivan's hand is shaking, and Ivan doesn't mention that so is Alfred's. Both are too caught up in a rush of new emotions.<br>"I can barely believe it..." Alfred breathes, his eyes glued to their hands resting on his abdomen. "W-We're gonna have a baby, Vanya...!"  
>Ivan finally manages to look up from their layered hands, and makes eye contact with Alfred. "Fredka, I promise I will be doing my very best to raise our child well."<br>Alfred smiles fondly at him, which makes Ivan frown a little. "'Course you will... I knew that already, silly. But, I don' care how our baby is raised, so much as... that they're happy. An' we can do that, it can't be hard, I grew up in a bunch of fields, an' I was pretty happy..."  
>Ivan nods slowly. "Da... happy. I suppose this is being an acceptable parenting objective."<br>Alfred beams at Ivan, and lurches forward, launching himself into Ivan's arms, hugging him tightly. "I love ya so goddamn much, yanno that, big guy? We're gonna have such a gorgeous handsome wonderful baby. And they're gonna be the happiest baby in the world ta have two parents like us!"  
>"Ya tebya lyublyu slishkom..." Ivan says, burying his face in Alfred's neck and inhaling his scent. "We're going to be fathers... O, Bozhe..."<br>Alfred smirks against Ivan's shirt and smacks his arm gently. "Shut up, you can act all put-upon all ya like, but I can smell your scent, you're happy... You're happy to be havin' a baby! Our baby!"  
>Ivan smiles fondly, and tucks his face closer to Alfred's scent gland. "Ya tebya lyublyu, Fredka..."<br>Alfred sighs happily and wraps his arms more firmly around Ivan's neck. "Yeah, I love you too, Vanya..."

XOXOXOXOXO

**A/N:** Hetalia's not mine! Um, I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot, it is all I, a humble college student procrastinating during finals, can offer to you lovely readers at this point in time.


End file.
